Thick Rimmed Glasses
by CorderoyPants
Summary: Roxas -loathed- his eyes. OneShot, AkuRoku. Beware the uber fluff and bad puns.


**AN: **What's this? A one-shot? Darn tootin' it is. Been pondering on this for a while. Just a little something while you're waiting for the next chappie of CMS. ;D  
And I'm not dissing glasses. 'Cos I also have to wear them. But not as badly as Roxas does in this one. xD  
ENJOY  
**

* * *

**

**Thick Rimmed Glasses**

Roxas absolutely _loathed_ his eyes.  
Not because they were huge and a bright sparkling blue. Not because they had obscenely long eyelashes that made him look like a girl. Nor was it because they gave him an angelic air and every older female acquaintance or relative (sometimes even the younger ones) pinched his cheeks and cooed at their beauty.  
None of these (well, maybe the cheek pinching thing a _bit_) were the reason why despised his eyes so much.  
The reason _was_ that his eyesight was _**shot**_. To hell and back again.  
Hence he was made to wear his obscenely thick rimmed glasses that made him look like a dork and got him frequent catcalls of _"emo"_ and _"four-eyes"_ and sometimes the occasional _"poindexter"_.  
And what was even worse, he couldn't see without them. He literally was as blind as a bat without their idiotically thick Perspex lenses. _'Even though bats have echo-location so that they don't _need_ to wear ridiculous glasses and I _don't. He thought bitterly as he walked down the hall, eyes cast towards the linoleum floor. It was a habit that only encouraged the first insult. But the blonde didn't really care if the imbeciles around school labelled him like a soup can. Long ago he had already established a wall against all insults and they merely bounced off his back like a rubber-band ball off of a steel wall.

"What do I have next?" he breathed to himself as he approached his locker. Mentally he scanned his time-table. "Oh yeah, Maths and Gym. Joy." He forced his Geography and English books into the tiny cubicle and pulled out his formidable maths text book. It was about twice the size of your average house-brick and just as heavy as one. Flipping grade nine maths was _brutal_.

He tugged on his duffel bag viciously, fine blonde eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. He despised Gym more than his glasses… If that was even humanely possible. It's not that he wasn't any good at it. He was pretty damn amazing when it came to running and kicking things and swinging bats around like crazy. But it was Blitzball season and he was wearing ridiculously thick glasses. Ball plus face plus glasses equals _pain._ And boy, did Roxas want to avoid _that_ equation!

'_No flipping wonder that everyone calls me a dork. I can't help that I'm smart, dammit!'_ he thought angrily, storming to the next lesson, not looking out for obstacles. It was probably this that would be his _agnorisis_.

Thump!  
"Aughfk!" Roxas cried out as he walked head-long into somebody. He jerked backwards rapidly, causing his ridiculously thick glasses to go flying off his head. _'At least I know they won't shatter.'_ He thought cynically as the world was turned into a mass of streaky, coloured blobs. Promptly, he dropped to the floor and began feeling around for his visual aid.

"Wait, no." a warm voice came out. "Let me get them."

Roxas felt a strong arm pull him up by shoulders, but not roughly.

His mind began whirring in confusion, trying to compute what was happening with his other senses. _'Not threatening sounding. No harsh tugs. No name-calling. Not a jerkwad.'_ His brain summed up in autopilot mode. _'Yeah, yeah. We know _that Said the wittier part of his mind. _'But _who_ is it, actually?'_  
Just then, a warm hand tilted his chin upwards. He stared blurrily ahead. There was a lot of red and orange and pink with a hint of green smudged about. He _barely_ managed to conclude that it was a face.

"You really do have beautiful eyes, you know that?" Said the voice, a dark shape in the smudgy face now moving. "Shame you have to keep them hidden behind these glasses."

Roxas was getting frustrated. "Can I have them back, please? I _can't_ see!" He was trying to be polite. Good manners could often prevent your face from being pounded in. He'd learned that from his friend, Hayner.  
A low chuckle responded to his plea. "You even sound gorgeous too. You know what, I will give you back your glasses. As long as you promise never to take them off around school."

"You say what?!" Roxas said, startled.  
The voice chuckled again. "Call it selfishness. I don't really want you sharing your gorgeous eyes with the rest of this brainless institution." Another low chuckle as the hand caressed Roxas' cheek. "Let's keep them our secret, alright?"

"Uhh.. Okay." Replied Roxas, staring curiously at what he thought was the face of his saviour/stalker.  
_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

"Well, there's the warning bell." Said the voice with a slight sigh. "Catch you later, cutie." And with that, his glasses were shoved into his hands and a warm kiss was put on his cheek.  
The blonde was left dazed and confused in the hallway. It was several moments before he finally caught himself and shoved his glasses on hurriedly and went for the classroom.

He assumed his seat near the window and gazed around absent-mindedly. _'Who could it have been?'_ he wondered, letting the droning sound of his teacher calling out the register phase into one ear and out the other.

Suddenly, his drifting eye caught a flash of brilliant red. He turned his head slightly to get a better look. Roxas almost wolf-whistled. Beautiful flaming red hair spiking out erratically, lazy green eyes drifting around the classroom. _'Could that be him?'_ the blonde wondered, his eyes roaming over the red-head.

"Axel?" called out the boring maths teacher.

"Present." Said the red-head.

'_Oh my God..'_ Roxas thought. _'It _is _him!'_ he didn't know whether to squeal with joy at his stalker/saviour being flipping _hot_ or whether to be fearful that he had been kissed on the cheek by a guy in the hallway. (PDA's were not his thing. Guys on the other hand…)

Axel tilted his head towards Roxas. He caught him staring. He leered at him amiably… If that was even possible. Roxas gulped, licking his lips nervously as he felt the blood rush into his face. The red-head did a weird little bobble with his head which made his hair sway curiously. He indicated his own duffel bag then nodded towards Roxas'.

"See you in the lockers." He mouthed at the blond.

Roxas grinned shakily and nodded. Axel grinned back, then turned his head to face the board. Roxas got the feeling that he wouldn't be able to focus on the trigonometry methods the teacher was trying to bore into their skulls. The only equation that was running through his mind was _Roxas + Axel = ?_ Roxas really wanted to figure out that one. Even if it meant that he had to remove his glasses and render himself almost blind.

'_But hey, there are some things you can do very well without seeing anything.'_ He thought mischeiviously to himself.

* * *

**AN:** What do you guys think, eh?  
Done in around three hours, more or less. Please tell me what you think. Reviews are an author's fuel and the more fuel there is, the faster they author gets going.  
Please hit go. And type out whatcha think. :D


End file.
